Dig it out
by MA478LL
Summary: Pure silliness. Kahlan has to dig something out.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Dig it out

**Pairing: **Cara/Kahlan

**Rating: **PG-13

**Words: ~**3000

**Summary:** Pure silliness. Kahlan has to dig a key out.

**Disclaimers**: This is fiction and, obviously, not real. I am not the owner of the rights to the characters in this work.

.

When she comes back to the cell, they are all _exactly_ where she left them.

Cara is still chained. Richard and Zedd stand a few feet away from her, both of them wearing strange looks on their faces that Kahlan cannot immediately decipher. The wizard looks almost… giddy, whilst Richard looks… a bit frightened.

She looks at Cara in confusion, but the Mord'Sith only raises an eyebrow at her, pursing her lips.

Kahlan turns towards Richard, walking closer to the men. They should be all right for now, but it is better to leave as soon as possible and move to a safer area. Plus, they have a quest to get back to. It is not like they are on a fixed-schedule here, but really, they should get moving. As she walks, she notices that Cara is no longer hanging from the ceiling. They have managed to lower her down, so that her feet are touching the floor. Her arms are still raised above her head but clearly, at a far more comfortable angle than before.

That is all good.

She turns uncomprehending eyes towards the men. "Richard, we need to go. Why is Cara still chained?"

Richard looks towards Cara, eyes wide open, then he turns to Zedd looking for help, but the old wizard only shrugs his shoulders and smiles.

"Well, you see… the key to the chains…" Richard starts to explain.

The chains link to the wall behind Cara, where there is a lock.

"Yes?" Kahlan walks slightly around Cara, looking at the wall and the chains. Then, back to Richard, when it becomes obvious that he is not going to continue. From what she understood before she went to check the outer room to make sure everything was safe, Cara had managed to steal a key the last time they lowered her arms, so releasing her should be easy.

Which begs the question of _why_ exactly are they still here.

"Did you lose the key, Cara?"

"No." Cara says in her usual flat tone.

Kahlan just looks again at all of them and puts her hands on her hips. She is starting to lose her patience.

Zedd smiles widely and cuts in, "I _did_ offer to retrieve it." He wiggles his long fingers and smiles mischievously, looking first at Richard and then, at Cara, who promptly replies, narrowing her eyes menacingly.

"I will bite off your fingers and spit them out if you even try, wizard." It is not said in exactly the right tone to be considered a real threat, and the Mord'Sith is chained right now, but Cara is fierce enough that Zedd takes a slight step back.

Better safe than sorry.

He is still smiling widely though.

"Can someone explain to me what is going on here?" Kahlan is in no mood for this really; they should just un-chain Cara and get out of here.

Richard starts to explain again, "well, the thing is…" he points his finger at the blonde woman in what looks like accusation, "Cara stuck the key _inside_ her leathers." He stops then and looks at the floor again. Given the lightning in the room, it is hard to say, but Kahlan thinks there is a blush coloring his cheeks. _Is he digging his foot into the floor?_

Kahlan lets out a long breath and turns to look at Cara, who looks bored by all of this.

"Where is it, Cara?"

There might be a slight tremble in the voice of the Mother Confessor as she speaks but she manages to look at Cara straight in the eye.

Cara looks at her for a second, something like amusement entering her own eyes. "It is by my left breast. There is a small hidden pocket there."

Kahlan moves around Cara. She can see a bump on the side of Cara's breast, more to the side and towards her armpit than under her breast, really.

She exhales slowly.

Part relief, part disappointment.

That is only moderately dangerous territory; she was really worried for a second imagining _where_ exactly Cara may have stuck the key.

She thinks she might be able to get it out without too much trouble... although it is obvious that the only way to actually reach it will be through the front opening of Cara's leathers.

"I see."

Kahlan looks at Richard and Zedd.

Zedd gives her a wide smile and lifts his bushy eyebrows at her. She is not sure, but she thinks he might have actually winked at her.

He is enjoying this.

As far as Cara is concerned, the wizard is the only one acting rationally here. She frowns slightly.

Of course Zedd would like to try and get the key out. _Wouldn't most people, really? What is wrong with the Seeker and the Mother Confessor?_

If this was life or death, or if they were in a hurry, she actually would not particularly mind if Zedd reached for the key, but she is not stupid. She much, _much_ prefers if either Richard or Kahlan do it. If nothing else, because it would embarrass them to death and, of course, amuse her greatly.

And yes, she might admit that it would certainly not be a hardship for her to have either of them palming her breast.

A firm smirk settles on Cara's mouth when she looks at the Mother Confessor and notices the slight flush that moves up from her chest and all the way to her cheeks.

Come to think of it, she might prefer Kahlan's hands on her.

"I think we should go check that the pass way is still safe, Zedd. Maybe look for an axe to break the chains, in case it comes to that." Richard mumbles the last bit as he looks up at the wizard. Zedd does not move, so Richard grabs hold of his long arm and half-drags him towards the door.

"But, Richard! They may need our help." He whines, sounding like a child who is denied his favourite toy.

Kahlan can hear the wizard complaining as they move through the door and out of the cell and Richard telling him they can go look for the kitchen to see if they can find some supplies.

She takes a long breath before turning to Cara, who opens her mouth as if she is about to give advice on how best to do this.

Kahlan raises a finger "Shush. I don't want to hear it, Cara."

She moves in front of Cara, looking at the bump. Then, she moves a hand over her own breast, trying to figure out the best way to attack this problem.

Cara can appreciate the logic of this approach.

She does certainly not mind seeing the Mother Confessor touching her own breast.

After a moment consideration, Kahlan decides that she can probably reach over the top of Cara's breast. So she moves slightly behind and to Cara's right and reaches tentatively with her right hand through the opening of Cara's leathers.

Cara's skin is soft and warm to the touch.

Kahlan thinks she should not be noticing it, but how can she _not_.

She slides her fingers slowly around the top of Cara's breast, fingers together, making sure they don't touch any more skin than strictly necessary. She is being ridiculous about this, and by doing it with so much hesitation she is only showing Cara how uncomfortable this makes her feel. But she cannot just… _fondle_ her breast as if it was nothing!

Once her hand reaches around Cara's breast, Kahlan is almost flush against Cara's side.

She is very nearly panting, her face close to Cara's, brushing against the fine blonde hair of the other woman. Inhaling her scent. Cara smells of leather, of soap and, also, of the earth where they sleep every night. She smells wonderfully and Kahlan is tempted to rub her nose against the other woman's throat for a moment. To lean against her completely. To let her hand wander. To splay her fingers over Cara's soft breast and rub her nipple with her palm.

"You are not going to be able to get it like that." Cara's voice saves Kahlan from the precipice she was about to throw herself into.

Cara turns slightly into Kahlan's body, almost leaning back against her, as she speaks the words quietly. There is no need to talk loudly given how close they are to each other.

Kahlan can feel Cara's warm, slow breathing on her skin and it makes her realize she is yet to answer. "Why not?," she almost croaks the words.

She does not want for this to feel so _intimate_, but she has her hand stuck down the other woman's leathers, for crying out loud.

"Because of the way it opens. You are supposed to put things in by moving your hand under your own breast… not over it as if you were afraid to touch your own skin like you are doing." There is something like challenge in Cara's voice. She sounds a lot calmer than Kahlan feels, although her voice sounds huskier than usual.

Kahlan cannot see her face, but she can easily imagine Cara rolling her eyes at her.

Of course it makes sense that Cara would not access a pocket inside her own clothing in the awkward way Kahlan is trying to. _What dimwit would?_

Kahlan feels her hand shake slightly under Cara's leathers, but she knows Cara is right. She nods to herself as she moves her hand slowly over the front of Cara's breast, over a very tight nipple and then, under it, so that she is fully cupping her breast. Her thumb still touching the nipple. Cara's breast feels heavy and warm in her hand and Kahlan knows she's on the brick of _squeezing_ it.

That, or fainting.

She is not the only one having a reaction, though. When Kahlan's soft palm passes over Cara's nipple the shorter woman stops breathing for a moment. She lets out a cough to cover the moan that rises to her throat.

It annoys Cara, because whilst she might enjoy a beautiful woman fondling her breasts, this feels more like a timid girlfriend caressing them. It is not how anyone should touch her breasts. So she does the only think she can think to stop the feeling. She arches her back, pushing herself into Kahlan's palm, offering her flesh fully.

It almost makes Kahlan topple over.

But Cara's move makes the leathers shift slightly and, _finally_, Kahlan feels the opening and reaches the key. As soon as she does, she removes her hand with a sharp yank that raises a moan from Cara, as both her nails and the key scratch slightly over Cara's tender flesh on the way out.

"Sorry." Kahlan mumbles as she almost jumps away from Cara, relieved to be away from the unnatural warmth of the Mord'Sith.

When they exit the room to meet with Richard and Zedd, Kahlan looks flushed and embarrassed, whilst Cara has a smirk on her lips.

If she wasn't a Mord'Sith, she thinks she might have tried to high five the wizard.

.

Kahlan is sullen and withdrawn for the rest of the day.

She keeps throwing Cara accusatory glances.

It really makes Cara's day. No annoying discussion of feelings, no silliness between Kahlan and Richard. For once, they are making good time travelling. There is no stopping every three minutes to admire the scent of a flower or to listen to the sound of the water cascading over some rocks or some other similar nonsense.

It is one of their most productive days in many weeks.

That night, when they all sit around the fire having dinner in silence, Cara thinks maybe they are finally going to start being an efficient team. It actually reminds her of the times when she travelled with her sisters; all business.

Except when it was about pleasure. Although, in fact, even in pleasure, it was all business.

They were single minded like that, her sisters. She thinks fondly about them, most of the time, anyway. When it was time to walk, they walked. When it was time to fight, they fought. And, of course, always better than anyone else.

Mord'Sith do not do things half-way.

Unfortunately for her, the fact that Kahlan is unhappy makes Richard unhappy, and he is her Lord Rahl.

"Cara," he almost hisses as he moves to sit next to her the minute Kahlan moves away from the fire. She likes washing off before turning in for the night.

She looks at him, raising an eyebrow.

"What did you do to Kahlan? She has been upset ever since you two came out of the dungeon." The look he gives her is full of reproach.

"I didn't do anything!" And she absolutely didn't. If the Mother Confessor cannot handle a bit of warm flesh it is certainly not her fault and she is not going to apologize. In fact, she frowns as she says, "it is your fault that she is such a prude."

She crosses her arms over her chest, upset that Richard is upset with her.

Richard gapes at her for a second, and then frowns. He turns his face slightly as he notices Kahlan coming back to camp. Before the brunette can move closer and hear what he is saying, he leans into Cara's personal space and whispers, "fix it, Cara."

It is really the only occasion when Richard feels comfortable giving orders to Cara: when it means keeping Kahlan happy.

It annoys Cara. So she glares for a second, but then, she nods.

It is her duty to ensure he is not displeased, and she takes her duties to Lord Rahl very seriously.

That night, Cara takes first watch. After many months of travelling, the way they have decided to organize their night watches is simple. One night, Cara and Zedd keep watch. The following night, it is Richard and Kahlan. This means they can all rest for a full night every other night and also, that Richard and Kahlan get to sleep close to each other and keep each other company. It suits them all, really. Cara normally takes more than her half of the watch (so does Richard), so that Kahlan and the wizard are always well rested.

She spends her watch thinking about what to do.

She is perplexed, really. As far as she can tell, Kahlan is upset with her because Cara enjoyed having Kahlan's hand on her breast.

She frowns.

_Why would anyone be upset about that?_

Of course she enjoyed it. Kahlan is an attractive woman and she has soft, nice hands, with some calluses in the pads of her very long fingers from holding the knives. Cara can imagine how nicely those long fingers would feel elsewhere in her body.

Her reaction to having Kahlan's hand on her makes perfect sense to Cara.

She lets out a long breath. Truth is, she cannot really understand why Kahlan is upset. But then again, she can never really understand the ins and outs of Kahlan's _feelings_, whatever they may be.

Kahlan is pushing them away with her moody behaviour. So Cara decides she just needs to push back.

When it is time to wake the wizard for his watch, Cara does so by kicking him slightly. She makes sure she touches him with the instep of her boot, so she doesn't hurt him, but she is not particularly gentle.

"Wake up, wizard. It's your turn." She tells him when he blinks his eyes open.

Then, she digs her bedroll out of her pack and places it next to Kahlan's. The confessor has chosen to lay on the other side of the fire: away from Richard, Zedd and, more importantly, Cara guesses, herself.

She lies down and nudges Kahlan with her elbow a couple of times, until the other woman wakes. She gives her a brief smile as she rubs her eyes with one hand. "Mmmm, what is it, Cara?" she is too sleepy to remember she is upset with Cara.

"You are upset." Cara says.

It wakes Kahlan fully and makes her remember that indeed, she is.

"Let me sleep, Cara." With that, Kahlan turns her body away from Cara, giving the blonde woman her back.

It is a reasonable demand and one Cara would respect any other night, but not today. She has been told to fix this.

"Kahlan." She calls.

No answer.

"Kahlan."

Still no answer.

"Fine." Her voice is firm, like she is talking to a sister that has misbehaved.

Cara moves closer to Kahlan, almost spooning her fully, her arm reaching around the bigger woman, the palm of her hand splaying out over Kahlan's stomach and inching slowly closer to her chest. Kahlan stops breathing.

"Cara." It sounds like a warning.

Cara does the only thing she can think of.

She makes things _square_ between them.

Surely that will stop Kahlan from feeling embarrassed.

She moves her hand up from her stomach and over Kahlan's covered breast and then, under her corset, fully cupping one of Kahlan's soft breasts.

What happens next is pretty much a blur, but the end result is that Cara sports a black eye for the rest of the week.

Cara kind of likes it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Now it is Cara who has to dig something _in_. (Recycling an old story here.)

.

For some reason that escapes Cara at first, her plan fails.

Spectacularly.

It only seems to make things worse between her and Kahlan.

In fact, the Mother Confessor stops speaking to her after the 'boob-grabbing incident,' which is how she comes to think of it.

Cara's tongue comes out to touch her bottom lip briefly as she remembers. Kahlan's breast had felt nice in her hand for the second or so she was able to touch it. Being the connoisseur that she is on the matter, Cara always knew Kahlan had nice breasts.

But Cara knows that it is different knowing something in an abstract way from knowing it... first-hand (if you will pardon the pun).

It is probably the kind of impractical knowledge she could have lived without.

It only lasted for a moment, though. She thinks with some annoyance. Almost the second she had palmed her breast, Kahlan had turned on her, elbowing her on the face and pinning Cara down on the ground with her own body. Cara had enjoyed the physicality of the moment. Having the Confessor on top of her, hip-to-hip, aggressively imposing her superior body weight like that. She had seen the fury, as well as the confusion, in the blue eyes staring down at her. She had felt the danger of it.

It had felt like the prelims to rather rough, really good, hate sex.

Something Cara could have definitely gotten behind. Or on top. Or underneath, really.

Holding Kahlan's full, soft breast had been worth the black eye, and that was that, as far as she is concerned.

Regret is not something that she does, really.

She scowls.

Or does she. Because she _is_ dedicating too much time to thinking about this.

She should be focusing on the quest and Lord Rahl.

Problem is, Kahlan's silence is throwing her off. Not that Cara has really tried to start a conversation, of course, but as the days pass, it becomes obvious that Kahlan is not speaking to her.

It is one of those annoying things women who are not Mord'Sith apparently do when they are upset.

They give you the _silent treatment_.

It makes Cara roll her eyes in disbelief. What an absurd, illogical concept.

If you are upset with someone, you simply torture them until they stop annoying you.

.

Initially, Cara does not mind the silence. In fact, she does not really notice for a couple of days. Maybe, she even enjoys it. Not having Kahlan walking next to her, bumping shoulders and rubbing arms, incessantly talking about what she is feeling, or asking Cara why she is doing something, or discussing the changing colours of the sky, or the shapes of the clouds, or the chirping of the birds. It actually feels like a well deserved reprieve.

She decides she can live without the constant nagging of the Mother Confessor.

Until she realizes she cannot.

It annoys her far more than the nagging: the fact that she misses it.

She observes the Mother Confessor, trying to understand what she may want from her, but it is not easy and it does not come to Cara immediately.

It makes her realize though that Kahlan looks her way much more often than she thought she did. It is like she is keeping track of what Cara is doing, checking whether she is all right or something, which is absolutely ludicrous, because Cara can take care of herself and also, of _all_ of them -blind folded, with one hand tied to her back. It _is_ strange behaviour but she shrugs it off as just another thing she does not understand about Kahlan and thinks nothing of it.

Still, it has almost been a week since the boob-grabbing incident (her black eye is almost completely faded) but Kahlan is still avoiding her, so when they have to split from Richard and Zedd, Cara is not sure if it is a good idea.

She tells Richard that it would be better if she accompanies the wizard, which is something she would never suggest if the circumstances were different; after all, her place is by Lord Rahl. If she cannot be with Richard, then, keeping his mate safe is a small indignity. Playing babysitter to Lord Rahl's glutton grandfather, a wizard no less, is humiliating.

When she actually thinks about it, Cara guesses she should be thankful Richard does not keep any of the random animals they seem to spend half of their time saving. Lord Rahl or not, she is not sure she would be strong enough to refrain from agieling someone to death if she had to take care of a stray puppy.

But Richard ignores her suggestion. He looks at the women with that knowing smirk of his that tells Cara he knows exactly what he is doing and also that, in his own way, he is trying to fix whatever is broken between them.

She just glares at him. Arms crossed over her chest.

Kahlan, for her part, does not say anything about the arrangement.

Apparently, ignoring Cara means she also has to ignore that she is ignoring her.

.

Of course, Richard and Zedd alone together can only end up in trouble.

By nightfall, when they meet again, Zedd is on his own.

Richard has been captured. He was trying to save some distressed baby sheep, but the farmer thought he was trying to steal them or worse, poison them. Apparently, they were destined to be the fifth course in Prince Morlang's grand birthday dinner and now, Richard is being held on charges of trying to poison the baby sheep, and thus, the Prince.

Cara just sits in silence whilst Zedd tells the story.

She thinks she might be developing a twitch on her right eye.

A lesser Mord'Sidth would have considered her current position serving the new Lord Rahl as just punishment for abandoning her sisters.

.

It is not long though before she recovers and thinks of a plan.

She turns to Kahlan, who is still refusing to talk to her.

"You will have to confess the Prince on the dinner table." Cara crosses her arms over her ample chest... If Kahlan appears to be staring at how the movement makes her breasts press together it is only because there is a rare butterfly on Cara's leathers.

If they want to free Richard, they need to have Prince Morlang under their control. It is a simple, fool-proof plan really: Kahlan confesses the Prince and then, he orders him to free Richard.

Their chance will be during dinner. It should be easy for Kahlan to be invited. After all, she is the Mother Confessor, she can demand to be a guest of honour at any celebration in the Midlands, and thus, sit right next to the Prince.

Cara will sit next to Kahlan. This last part may not be automatic, but Cara is quite confident that she will be able to convince whoever is supposed to sit next to Kahlan to swap places with her.

After all, she can be _passably_ convincing when she wants to.

"Cara, I cannot just grab him by the neck in front of all the other guests!" Kahlan exclaims indignantly. "They will be on top of us before I have a chance to command him. It would be a diplomatic nightmare!"

Zedd only nods in agreement, but he looks curiously at Cara. He can tell she has a plan.

"Of course you cannot confess him like that." Cara frowns. "Don't be ridiculous. You have to be stealthier." She huffs.

It is entirely obvious to Cara what needs to be done, but she does not want to be crass. She knows from past experience that the Mother Confessor does not really approve of her... _straightforward _approach: she does not find it ~compassionate~.

Cara just wishes they weren't all so prudish and that they would finally start working _around _the inconveniences of confession, rather than against them.

Kahlan looks at Zedd for a moment in exasperation and then, back at Cara.

"And how do you suggest I confess him, then? If I am sitting at the table, between you and him, having dinner? How can I stealthily go about this? Please, enlighten me." She also crosses her arms, staring at the Mord'Sith in challenge.

It is _obvious_ that she is still upset about the boob-grabbing.

Whatever.

Cara only raises her eyebrows meaningfully.

Kahlan stares back, face blank.

Cara uncrosses her arms, hands going to her hips and rolling her eyes at the other woman's naïveté. "Kahlan, think. How else can you confess people?"

The answer comes to Zedd only a moment before it comes to Kahlan.

He coughs loudly and tries to hide a smile behind his hand.

When it finally hits Kahlan, she flushes a ridiculously bright shade of red.

"Cara!" it comes out as a gasp. "You are not suggesting that I-, that I-" Kahlan cannot even say it.

"That you have an orgasm, Kahlan." Cara adds helpfully.

Kahlan is just too mortified. Her eyes go comically round, "not in front of everyone!" she says in a breathless whisper.

Cara nods thoughtfully, then, she turns to look at the wizard. "Zedd just needs to enchant a leather pouch so that it vibrates. I can help place it in the _right_ spot once we are all seated at the table, if you want. And then, when you... _release _the magic, you can reach over and touch him under the table."

Cara nods to herself, pleased. It is an excellent plan and she has used _mostly_ compassionate words to explain it. "Nobody will suspect."

Both Kahlan and Zedd stare at her with varying degrees of horror. Well, to be fair, Zedd's is mixed up with amusement. Kahlan, just horrified.

"But-, no! no way, Cara! I couldn't!" Kahlan turns pleading eyes towards the wizard, who is scratching his chin.

He nods to Cara as he speaks. "I know of a spell that could work. I have never used it for such... amusements, but yes. Yes. It could be done." He says, already getting excited about trying some new magic.

He turns towards his backpack. "I think I have the right ingredients with me."

He smiles at the women toothily. "My brother and I used the _vibratae spell_ when we were young, to make the fruit shake and drop from high branches, but, yes, it should also work for this," he winks at Cara as he turns again back to his backpack.

He sounds really on board with the idea, much to Kahlan's indignation.

Kahlan watches him as he rummages around his backpack. Then, she turns to Cara. "Cara, I am not going to do it."

Cara just shrugs her shoulders. "It is our best chance to save Lord Rahl," she says in a flat voice.

It is a challenge, Kahlan knows. Obviously, Cara knows the Mother Confessor much better than she lets on.

They stare at each other in silence for a long moment.

They are interrupted by Zedd's voice. "I knew I had everything here." He comes back with a couple of leather pouches, moving closer to the Mord'Sith.

"How should we do this, Cara?" he asks almost eagerly.

Kahlan only watches as Cara takes off one of her gloves and touches the pouches thoughtfully. Almost… caressing them.

It makes Kahlan blush again and she has to look away.

"This one," Cara says. Then, she moves closer to Kahlan, crouching down to release one of her knives from her thigh. Once she has the dagger, she uses it to cut a small corner of her blanket and fill the pouch with some strips of cloth. She tries it for texture a couple of times until she is satisfied.

"Why that one?" Zedd asks curiously as she watches Cara twisting a knot at the end of the pouch so that the front bit is now rounded, about the size of a small plum.

"It'll wash easier." She gives the pouch back to Zedd and ignores the brightly blushing Mother Confessor.

.

Cara insists on trying the device herself before they use it on Kahlan that night.

Kahlan, for her part, insists she try it _away_ from camp.

Judging from the look on Cara's face when she comes back and the really short time she stays away, it is safe to say it _works_.

.

Cara hides the device inside her left glove. It creates a pleasant tingle up her arm as it vibrates against her palm.

She only needs to wait until everyone is distracted and then, slip it inside the Mother Confessor's undergarments. Which is really an unnecessary complication, if you ask Cara. But when Cara asked Kahlan to go without for the night, she received only a cold stare as an answer. It made Cara scowl and wonder how long could a reasonable woman be upset about a _single_ boob-grabbing incident.

Once the dinner gets started, Cara sits back in her chair, observing everyone like a hawk.

She can tell Kahlan is tense, but also, that she starts to relax as the dinner advances. After a while, she notices Kahlan looking her way, signalling that she is ready.

Cara makes her move between the forth and fifth courses. Everyone around them is drunk out of their minds already and barely paying attention. She takes off her right glove and reaches for Kahlan's thigh.

The skin of the Mother Confessor's thigh is warm and soft to the touch and she notices her leg trembles slightly as Cara lets her fingers slide inwards, first around her thigh, and then, upwards and closer to Kahlan's centre.

She holds a small blade between her fingers, and when she finally reaches the cloth covering the Mother Confessor's sex, she simply slices through it with a quick flick of her wrist.

She feels Kahlan jump slightly against her as she does it, a hand suddenly reaching to press against her forearm under the table.

Cara looks at Kahlan, making eye contact as she retracts her hand and moves it to the table, placing the small blade nonchalantly on the table top, as if she hadn't just used it to cut through Kahlan's underwear.

Kahlan looks away first. She tries to relax. She nods slightly as she takes a deep breath. Her arms move to lay on either side of her plate, her body leaning forward slightly, closer to the table, clearly in a attempt to better hide what is about to happen. She opens her legs wider under the table, her ass sliding closer to the end of the chair. She feels exposed, wanton, sitting like this: legs spread wide open, the night air cool on her uncovered sex.

She is wet.

She has been wet since Cara's little trip to the woods. The knowledge makes her blush deeply, but thankfully, she does not need to wait long. Her movement is all the invitation Cara needs.

Cara reaches again under the table, through Kahlan's skirts, moving directly to Kahlan's centre. She caresses the hair at the apex of Kahlan's legs for a moment before she slides her middle finger carefully between Kahlan's lips. Her hand shakes a bit at the amount of wetness she finds.

Carefully, she slides her finger up and down a few times, getting familiar with Kahlan's sex so that she may put the device on exactly the _right_ spot.

After a few lazy strokes, she lets her forefinger slide into the wetness too, joining her middle finger and rubbing a few times over the length of the Mother's Confessor clitoris, pressing slightly and watching over Kahlan's reactions.

She tells herself she is only gathering information to make sure that she will be accurate when she places the vibrating leather pouch on Kahlan, but the truth is, she found Kahlan's clitoris on her very first sweep; she is just indulging herself now: rubbing Kahlan's sex, slowly moving her fingers into her warm wetness.

Teasing her.

Kahlan starts to pant, her corseted breasts rising and falling quickly, in a nearly hypnotizing rhythm.

If Cara lets her middle finger slide down and inside just once, it is entirely accidental. She blames it on how slippery Kahlan's sex is right now.

Kahlan tightens around her finger, sucking it in to the knuckle, the walls of her sex clenching in reaction.

Something like a sob escapes Kahlan's lips.

On hearing it, Cara slides out and presses down on Kahlan's clitoris, and then, starts to really rub. Her movements quick and firm. She is no longer teasing. For her own sanity, Cara tries not to listen to the sounds Kahlan is making, but she does feel the deep tremble that moves over Kahlan's body.

"Cara." It comes out as a strained whisper.

Cara turns her eyes, casually looking back at the Mother Confessor. Kahlan's eyes are turning black.

Cara stops immediately. She slips her hand out quickly. It should come as no surprise that she has absolutely no endurance, she thinks. The Mother Confessor is coiled tighter than a spring. _All that sexual frustration_. She judges it probably would take about three more strokes to make her come.

Cara gives her a knowing nod as she gives Kahlan a second to compose herself. Then, she slides her hand back between Kahlan's legs. This time, she holds the soft leather device between her fingers. She lets it caress Kahlan's inner thigh, letting her feel the vibration as she moves it upwards and then, places it exactly where Kahlan needs it.

.

In the end, it is all for nothing.

Kahlan clamps her legs around the pouch and comes almost immediately, shaking violently.

She very nearly confesses Cara, it all goes so fast. Plus, she forgets to touch Prince Morlang as she releases her magic. And then, they have to come up with a completely absurd explanation as to why Kahlan shouted Cara's name in the middle of a formal dinner.

Worst of all, Kahlan gets all upset when she notices Cara licking her fingers, and for some reason that she refuses to discuss with the blonde, she declares, in no uncertain terms, that the device has been _confiscated_.

.


End file.
